


Spoilt

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [32]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas recovers after a mission with the help of his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoilt

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/236467.html)

Lucas couldn’t help the breath that hissed out of him as he stepped into the steaming hot water. The water felt almost too hot as he sank up to his chin but he knew that that was simply because his core temperature had dropped too much on his mission and was still returning itself to normal. Shuddering, he held his breath and dunked himself under the water for as long as he could.  
  
Yet another thing that Russia had taken from him; once upon a time he had loved the cold but that was before he had done eight years in a freezing Russian prison cell. He only resurfaced when he felt a tap to his ribs that had him spluttering for air and flailing for the surface. Trying to catch his breath, his outrage faded as he came face to face with his very naked lover.  
  
“Wha? Adam? I thought you were stuck at Thames House?”  
  
“Yes, well, I convinced them that it was in their best interests to postpone the meeting. At least for forty-eight hours. Now, budge up.”  
  
It seemed to take far too much effort but Lucas managed to tense his abs long enough to sit up, allowing Adam to slide into the tub behind him. They had finally taken the large step of buying a house together, one that was big enough not only for the two of them but also for Wes who, having accepted their relationship with alacrity, had announced his wish to live with them full-time as opposed to his grandparents. Both men had been delighted by this choice and had changed the parameters of their house viewings accordingly.  
  
At the time, Lucas hadn’t understood why Adam had insisted upon the ridiculously large bathtub that, to Lucas at least, had seemed more like a small Jacuzzi but hadn’t put up a fuss when it was installed. He had understood just a few days after they had moved into the new house when, after a long day building furniture and unpacking, Adam had run a steaming hot bath and Lucas had discovered the benefits of such a large tub; they both fitted inside comfortably.  
  
Now, with Adam’s broad chest pressed against his back, Lucas was completely enveloped in warmth and he all but melted happily against Adam, eyes sliding shut. They sprang back open as he felt a wet flannel run over his chest and arms, not just washing but soothing as it moved.  
  
“Adam?”  
  
“Hush, don’t say anything, just relax. Get warm. Let me take care of you. Once you’re warm we’ve got hot stew with Guinness and Wes is bringing home chocolate cake.”  
  
“Mmm, you’re going to spoil me.”  
  
Lucas could feel Adam’s chuckle vibrate through his chest in addition to hearing it in his ear and couldn’t help but smile dopily at the sensations produced between Adam’s laugh and the hands that swept over his skin.

"Honestly, I think it’s impossible to spoil you Lucas but I certainly intend to try.”


End file.
